


Day 208 - Unsung Hero

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [208]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>They all knew the tall one with the curly hair.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 208 - Unsung Hero

They all knew the tall one with the curly hair. He was weird and his words were harsh, but he was fair and true to his words and he never looked down on them. Some knew his name, some didn’t.

They had known him for years, a solitary figure walking the streets of London, when he suddenly turned up with a companion by his side. At first they didn’t take notice, but after a while they came to respect the new one too.

When he started walking the streets without the tall one, he was insecure at first, lost in their world. They ignored him. But when he started to learn how to listen, how to see, he started making contacts of his own, and when he needed help, they came. Because while they respected the tall one, the short one they _liked_.

And after walking the streets for months, mostly with the tall one, sometimes alone, they all knew him, the quiet, plain man, who helped when help was needed, without much ado and without a lot of words. His gaze could be cold, hard and intimidating but his smile was warm and his hands comforting. 

They called him ‘the kind doctor’.

Unbeknownst to everyone, even to John and Sherlock, in the streets of London a second legend was born.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'whisper'.
> 
> This is my last post in this verse before I'll disappear into the Christmas madness with my family. [Of course there's the Christmas climax for our poor tortured boys tomorrow in the Advent verse!]  
> '365 Days' will probably return on the 27th or 28th. :D
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy Holidays to you all! Thanks for staying with me, for reading, for cheering me on, for commenting, for laughing, for crying, for feeling touched, for being inspired and inspiring. I love you all! <3**
> 
>  
> 
> .


End file.
